


Inertia

by mnkdng (rngoame)



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, it gets rough at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29868375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rngoame/pseuds/mnkdng
Summary: Leona's impassiveness is driving Vil insane.
Relationships: Leona Kingscholar/Vil Schoenheit
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Inertia

Vil loved Leona. He really did. He loved the cleverness and determination he showed when he , his piercing gaze beneath disheveled locks. The way he held with a strong grip, leaned on his nape and whispered nonsense on his ear. When he muttered under that smart-ass grin when he was in the mood to make him lose his temper that was annoying indeed, but never failed to take his breath away.

But at that time he was too much of a disappointment. Right at moment they have for themselves, he decided to lay down and let everything for Vil to work on by himself.

It didn't matter how loud and harsh were his pants, how hard he grinded against Leona's until he couldn't feel his legs, or how his hair was in such disarray he didn't even care anymore. Leona was still, motionless, looking at some point in the room but him with a thoughtful expression on his face.

How could he be so absent-minded in a time like this? That wasn't the moment for him to be contemplative about his life!

He called Leona one more time, breathy and needy, as he dug his nails into his partner chest, but even that wasn’t enough to grab Leona’s attention. He just looked up at the ceiling, looking like he was lost in thought, when there’s nothing to think about but what they were doing. Or, at least what he was supposed to do.

Vil even considered that he was doing something wrong at the time, but whatever he would attempt to do, Leona's reaction would be a mystery. It could be something that happened earlier in the day, but until he figure it out, his heated desire would dissipate into a thin fleeting flame.

Not that Leona wasn't a person to hide what he was feeling. Actually, if something was bothering him, it would be easy to know, since he'd make sure to convey his displeasure by hissing and complaining. But facing total indifference was another beast entirely.

What annoyed Vil the most is the fact that, as he was troubled with all these thoughts and conceive solutions to this situation, Leona was still inert, with that apathetic look on his face, oblivious of his partner's concerns.

Vil thought that caring about all the situation alone wasn’t fair for him, so that was the moment he decided that enough was enough.

"I can't take this anymore!" he stopped grinding and groaned with a pout, expecting that Leona would take a hint.

"Uh? Why did you stop? Something's wrong?" Leona sounded confused but still unimpressed. Vil rolled his eyes.

"Don't matter what I do, you don't react at all! How can I know if you're enjoying it?" Vil didn't even noticed how his shoulders were tense, and his posture was soaring, instead of the straight elegant poise he used to bear.

"I like it though. Please, keep going."

Despite the answer, Leona sounded bothered, as if Vil was complaining for nothing. To make matters worse, he didn’t even made an effort to look at his eyes.

That would be a really long night, for the wrong reasons.

"Is not about that." Vil made his last attempt to make himself clear, sounding tired already, "The two of us have to be into it. I can't do anything on my own."

“I still can’t see where is the problem.”

Even obliviousness must have some limits. Vil wondered if he wasn’t doing on purpose, but he was too mad to make another assumption. He just wanted to settle this for good.

“I mean, you don’t even look at me! Are you really interest in it? Or it was something that I did earlier?”

Leona heard all as he looked at Vil with narrow eyes and furrowed brow, as if all of his complaints made no sense. At the end, he chuckled.

“Come on, my queen, don’t be like that.” he reached out a hand on Vil’s waist, rubbing a thumb in his hipbone, “I’m not mad, and I promise I’ll look now. Can we resume, please?”

Despite Leona’s begging sparkly eyes, Vil was so done at that point he could just face him with a blank gaze and narrowed lips. Getting his annoying boyfriend to do what he needed to do was proved to be a difficult task. But dealing with his nonchalant response was even worse. He just wanted his partner to have the same interest on this activity as him. Was it too much to ask?

He was about to stand up and leave the room, but he decided that no way he would end that night frustrated. Vil wasn’t fond of the idea of going back to his room in Pomefiore and get off on his own either, so giving up wasn’t an option.

“Do you think I’m stupid? Just because I’m all pretty and at your convenience anytime you can act all relaxed... Oh.”

“Hey, what are you thinking right now?”

Leona perked up noticing the change on Vil’s mood. What happened is that an idea crossed Vil’s mind.

He knew damn well the prideful nature of his partner, and how his motivation lied on be perceived as the best among their fellow schoolmates, in any area of his life. It didn’t matter if was in intelligence, at sports, and even in the love life.

Even though he felt somewhat guilty for hitting a sensitive spot, he'd be capable of anything to get what he wanted. That wasn’t the first time he’d do something of the sort, and definitively wouldn’t be the last.

"So, Leona..." He breathed under a mischievous smile, turning Leona in alert state. "You told me once you don't like to sweating, and physical activity... You're always saying that you don't have energy for anything and you rather sleep...” he traced his partner's torso with his long delicate fingers, “Can it also be that you lack energy for _this kind of activity_ as well? You exert your body and sweat a lot, it makes some sense, you know..."

The reaction was instantaneous. Leona faced him, frowning. It was probably the first hint of groundbreaking emotion he showed that night.

"What the hell do you want to say with that?"

He got his attention. It seemed that his plan worked, so he proceeded, a smirk plastered on his one million madol worth face.

"Oh, how unfortunate..." he groaned, rolling his hips in a slow and stimulating motion, making Leona shiver under his thighs. "If you don't want it anymore, guess I should find someone else that would enjoy it." Then, he played his final move. "How about Trey? He acts like a gentleman, and also look like..."

He couldn't even finish the sentence. Vil could only let out a surprised gasp as he was trowed against the mattress on his back, Leona towering above him. His gaze was feral, frightening, nowhere the same from seconds earlier.

"Don't even dare to mention other man when you're with me."

There it was. The unleash of a man awaken by a strike on his ego, just as Vil expected.

Leona knew too well where Vil wanted to reach, and the dirty trick he was doing. But his instinct always betrayed him, and he couldn't help but curse himself every single time he felt for his trap.

For better or worse, that was how their relationship worked, with back and forth from both sides. They got to the point they both knew anything about each other, to the point that to put themselves on the edge with their actions became a routine of sorts.

"If that's what you want...”

Leona held one of Vil's legs and put it over his shoulder, and clashed their bodies together with such intensity that Vil let out a shriek, feeling he would break in half. Since Leona learned about his partner's flexibility, he'd bend Vil in any way that was possible, taking his body to the limit. Vil had his thanks all the years of yoga practice that made his body handle Leona’s antics.

”...So that's what you'll get."

He sounded so brusque and sultry, almost menacing, but Vil wasn't scared at all. Actually he was thrilled, eager for his partner's next moves. He was in such euphoric state that he managed to play around Leona's aggressive reaction.

"My, my. You really should work on you self-esteem..." he giggled as he wrapped his arms around Leona and held him close.

What he got as an answer was a loud and fierce roar against his neck, as Leona moved faster and faster, with steady and vigorous thrusts. It took a while for Vil to get used to the rushed pace, but as he matched, he let out a satisfied laughter as waves of bliss coursed through his body.

He wrapped Leona's torso with his free leg and held his head against the collar, locking him so he couldn't leave, although it was the last thing on his mind. Leona left the spot on Vil's neck to clash their lips in a sloppy, clumsy kiss between nibs and giggles, the outrage from earlier long forgotten. Both of them were so wrapped in exhilaration and ecstasy to let it end.

**Author's Note:**

> I write smut now! Does it certify me as a legit LeoVil writer now? lmao  
> Anyway, if it made you laugh, I'm happy.
> 
> Also you can say hello to me on my [Tumblr](https://twitter.com/mnkdng>Twitter</a>%20or%20<a%20href=)


End file.
